Settling in An American History Class
by RavenpuffsRule
Summary: A random idea that popped into my head... Anyway, England is forced by America to observe an American school. Little does he know that there are two Hetalia fangirls who are dying to meet him! Rated T for England's occasional swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Settling in an American History Class**

I'm sitting next to these two girls on my right. The teacher isn't here yet.

I'm so mad at that bloody America! How dare he go to my boss and request that I attend one of his bloody high schools. Apparently, he thought that I needed to learn about their culture. Stupid Yankees. At least it's only for a month, and that's all.

Those two girls won't stop giggling. They haven't noticed me, the "new guy." None of the other boys and girls did, either.

"No-no!" One of the girls says, she has big, brown eyes, and long, dark brown hair. It reached her back.

"What?" Her friend asks. She has brown eyes too, but they are lighter than the other's. Her hair is black, with a blue streak. Her hair barely touches her shoulders.

"I've got a funnier way of saying it!" The long-haired girl says. She scrunches up her face, and then says, "Hetaliaaaaa," in a Russian accent. She makes her voice sound raspy and creepy.

It sort of reminds me of Belarus.

"I've got an even funnier way!" The short haired friend says. She inhales deeply, then says, "Like, totally, Hetalia!" She says the odd word in a Polish accent.

The two immediately start bursting with laughter. One pounds the desk with her fist.

I look around. Everyone else is too absorbed in their own conversations to recognize their weirdness.

…

Suddenly, a door opens, and a tall woman enters the classroom. I assume that this is the World History teacher. All of the students quiet down.

The teacher turns towards the class.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning." The class replies automatically.

"How is everyone today?"

"Good." Everyone answers in the same monotone voice.

Wow, Americans must not be morning people.

The teacher puts down her things, and then organizes her desk before standing up.

"Class, we have a new assistant teacher with us today; I'm not sure if he has introduced himself; His name is Mr. Kirkland.

Oh, bloody hell. I hate this part. I was expecting it, but I dreaded this moment anyway. The class turns to face me, the one alone in the back.

The two girls that were whispering before stare at me, amazed. What is peculiar about them, however, is how they keep staring at me, even though the class has already dismissed my presence.

The teacher clears her throat.

Thankfully, the two young girls turn back to the front.

"Mr. Kirkland is here to observe the classes here in America." The teacher looked at me. "I would like Mr. Kirkland to introduce himself to the class, now." She smiles.

I politely ease my way to the front of the classroom.

The student's eyes follow me all the way up to the board.

"Hello, class. My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I am from the Great Britannia- I mean, England. As your professor has already informed you, I will be observing your high school classes for this next month."

The kids just stared.

I glanced back at the teacher. She gives me a nod, and I take my seat again at the back of the room.

The teacher gathers everyone's attention again, and she begins the lesson.

…

A half hour has gone by, and most of the class is obviously bored. Many kids have either put their heads on their desks, are sleeping, or even texting on their phones!

Such disrespectful children! They should know better than to doze off in class!

The only two people that I see that are actually partaking in the lesson are those two girls from before. They are sitting up in their chairs, intently listening to what their teacher is saying.

Another odd thing about the two is that they keep giggling at everything the teacher is saying.

Maybe I should take a listen to what the teacher is saying. I've heard that Americans often search for subliminal messaging.

"After the French and Indian War, England was in a lot of debt. This was when the monarch at the time, King George the 3rd, starting taxing the colonies. Examples of these acts were the Quartering Act, the Townshend Acts, and of course, the Tea Act."

Oh, dear god. She's talking about _that _time. I start to feel light-headed, but I dismissed it. I wasn't going to, this time. I promised myself I wouldn't!

"Can anybody tell me what the colonists did in response to the Tea Act?" the teacher asked the class. The two girls waved their hands in the air.

The teacher sighed. She pointed to the long-haired girl. "Yes, Ana?"

The girl named Ana grinned widely. I was hoping that she would get it wrong, but it didn't seem so.

"The Boston Tea Party."

I started coughing. I knew I would. Hopefully the other part wouldn't come. Please let the lesson stop.

Ana stared at me for a moment, then she whispered something to her friend. They both glanced at me, and then turned back to the teacher.

…

A few minutes later, and I am still coughing. The blood hasn't shown up yet. We haven't gotten to…that date yet.

The teacher turns to me after writing something on the whiteboard.

"Mr. Kirkland, are you alright? Do you need some water?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I'm alright. I just have a question though."

She nodded. The class full of students perked up once they heard the teacher.

"Well, how long is this, Revolutionary-"another cough, "W-War era going to last?"

The teacher walked to her desk, and picked up a green, fat book. She flipped numerous pages before settling on one.

"Well, my lesson plan says… for about 1 week and a half."

Oh, dear. There's no way I can last that long in a classroom…talking about…that.

"Mr. Kirkland, are you sure you're alright? You've turned pale."

"Oh, no…Everything is fine, I just have …" I thought for a moment. "…come down with a cold or something. The winter back home has been rough this year."

The woman just nods, and turns back to the board.

This was going to be a long month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Settling In an American History Class 2**

By the end of class, I feel too weak to stand up. As the bell rings, all of the students get up from their desks, and exit the room.

I breathe in and out for a few minutes. God, how can I last in this class if we keep talking about…I can't even _think_ about that!

I walk over to the teacher's desk, my legs still feeling like jelly. She looks up from her papers.

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland?" The miss inquires.

I manage to smile at her. "Please, call me Arthur." I tell her politely.

She smiles. "Ok, Arthur."

"Well, do you know anything about these two girls-I think one of them is named Ana…" I trailed off.

The teacher sighs. "Yes, those two have the highest grades out of all of my classes."

I look away for a moment. I wonder why they are so interested in History. None of their classmates seemed to find the topic intriguing at all.

"Those two always talk about some show they watch often," The teacher continues. "Ever since they've started watching it, Ana and Jacqueline always pay attention. They find some things throughout the lesson…quite humorous."

I nod.

"Erm, where is the teacher's lounge?" I ask her. "I would like to get a cup of tea before your next class starts."

"Sorry, Arthur, but we've only got coffee." The teacher says.

I try my best not to grimace. I already suspected that these American teachers wouldn't have any coffee around. Good thing I've brought some from home.

"The lounge is on the second floor, 1st door to your left."

I thank the teacher, and then walk out of the classroom.

Right when I exit, I nearly bump into two girls. They were standing right outside of the door.

I look closer, realizing that they were Ana and Jacqueline.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask them.

Ana shrinks back, scared of my height. She is short, unlike her classmates.

"We were waiting to talk to Ms. Bins." Ana's friend says confidently.

"It looked like you two were trying to listen in to our conversation." I say to her.

Ana's lip starts to quiver. Jacqueline stares at me, her eyes narrowed.

I sigh. No use in arguing with a 9th grader.

I walk pass them.

"Why did you freeze up?"

"Well, why did _you _stare at him as if he were your nemesis?"

"I…think he's just a cosplayer."

"No, he's not! It's really him!"

"Whateves."

Their conversation is very odd. What does she mean by, "it's really him?"

What was I doing again?

…

Oh yes, tea! I grin, thinking about the cup of nice, soothing tea that will be awaiting a sip when I get to the teacher's lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Settling in an American History Class 3**

Finally, the school day was over. Ms. Bins' last period class herded out of the room. Not one student had been paying attention to the lesson.

It was the same scene for every class after Ms. Bins' first period class.

"Mr. Kirkland, are you sure that you're alright?" Ms. Bins asked me after I had another coughing fit.

I nodded by head. "It's alright." I said to her.

She cocked her head to the side at me, but returned to her work.

I gathered my things together. After I bid the teacher farewell, I then left her classroom.

Speaking of that first period class, I wonder what show would make two students so interested in history.

Maybe, "The History Channel?"

No. That channel knows as much history as Alfred does.

The thought brings a smirk onto my face.

That's when I spot Ana and Jacqueline again. The hallways are nearly empty now, but the two are still chatting at their lockers. It doesn't seem as if they've spotted me, thankfully.

The two girls are very absorbed in their conversation. I don't know why, but I'm curious to know what they're talking about.

I sigh. Humans are so hard to decipher sometimes.

I walk away from them, towards the exit.

Where do I go now?

I think about my cozy living room back at home. I wish I were sitting in my chair and watching the tele. A cup of tea and my…erm…infamous scones would be at my side.

The thought of tea raises my spirits. Maybe some American café around here serves tea!

I walk around the block, looking for a town nearby. Right now, there are only houses and cars. The houses all look similar to one another.

Well, what do you expect in a suburban area?

Now, what type of tea shall I drink? There's black, green, oolong, and white. I settle on some green tea to soothe my nerves. Listening to the same lecture about America's stupid rebellion 6 times in a single day was exhausting.

Oh dear, how am I supposed to last a _whole_ week and a half listening to Ms. Bins talk about…that. I won't dare mention it. Stupid Yank. He would be better off if he stayed with me.

Suddenly, I hear a branch snap somewhere behind me.

I turn to look.

A tabby cat crawls out of the bushes.

Oh, it's just a cat.

I continue walking to the shopping area of the town.

After passing numerous stores and chain restaurants, I find a café.

I open the door, making a bell tinkle.

It reminds me of Tinkerbell.

I take a seat at a table near the window. A line of people are waiting in front of a counter.

…

"How may I help you?" A teenager asks politely. She doesn't look older than 15.

"I would like a cup of green tea, please." I told her. I really hope that this place sells tea.

"Right away, sir." The girl writes down on her notepad. She sticks her pen behind her ear, and runs off into the kitchen.

...

"See, it's him! He just ordered tea!" A voice says.

"So does every British person!" Another voice replies to the first.

"Now you're just being stereotypical." The first voice snaps back.

"Isn't that what Hetalia is based on?" The second voice retorts.

The first girl mumbles something that I can't hear.

I look behind me at the next table, and I see that two people are sitting there. I can't see their faces, though. They are behind some newspapers.

I think I know where they are.

I stand up, and walk towards the table behind me.

There are Ana and Jacqueline. They must have followed me here.

"Well," I say to them. "You don't seem to be the best of spies."

Ana's face reddens in embarrassment. Jacqueline doesn't look at me.

"Now, what are you doing here, girls?" I ask them.

The two stay silent for a few moments.

Jacqueline finally speaks up.

"Are you really Arthur Kirkland?" She asks me.

Well, what kind of question is that? I'm pretty sure that I'm the only Arthur Kirkland around here.

"Yes, I am." I answer her.

"You're _not _a cosplayer?" Jacqueline says.

What in the _world_ is a bloody cosplayer?

The two stare at me.

Oops, I must have said that last thought out loud.

"It's nothing…" Ana says sheepishly.

"Well, we're leaving now."

Jacqueline grabs Ana's wrist, and they run out of the café, nearly bumping into the waitress with my tea.

I observe them as they make it outside.

I hear them both squeal in delight.

What did they mean when they asked me if I were a cosplayer? I don't even know what the bloody thing _is_!


	4. Chapter 4

**Settling In an American History Class 4**

**SQUEE! Thanks to EVERY single person who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I feel so warm and fuzzy inside when I know that people are enjoying my work. I didn't even think it was going to be so successful! :D**

"Is there something wrong with my class?" Ms. Bins says disappointedly.

I decided that I would only observe Ms. Bins' classes for 1st and 8th periods. I could barely keep my own balance during _one _lecture about…that. But 5more classes! Now that's complete rubbish!

I shake my head no in response. I didn't want to seem rude, but it was for my own needs, I should say.

"Well, ok, then," Ms. Bins says. She looks offended.

I take my seat in the back, and attend to my papers.

Which classes should I observe next? Since I chose World History twice, I need to choose 4 more classes. The options are:

Science Well, it's not exactly my favorite subject, but maybe…

Living Environment (Advanced) Hm… an advanced class? I think I'd rather observe a class with students with _more _intelligence in that subject…

English Of course! I'm the one who pretty much _invented _the language!

Math Oh, god… American teenagers and math? I don't want drool on my sleeve.

Integrated Algebra (Advanced) Well…_these _students are supposed to be _smart. _

U.S. History I'm going to skip over this as if I never saw it.

Art Err...I don't think so…

Music Wait- are they learning about the history about music, or are they _playing _music? Well, I better ask the professor.

French NO. I absolutely _refuse _to listen to that _frog's _bloody language.

I cross out Science, Math, U.S. History, and Art.

I guess that leaves me with World History, Living Environment, English, Integrated Algebra, and Music…I guess.

"I'll drop these off to the office." I tell Ms. Bins. I look at the clock. There's still 15 minutes until Ms. Bins' first class comes in.

Ms. Bins nods, and I head out of the door. The students are being held in the auditorium, as Ms. Bins has informed me. They'll be in there for about 5 more minutes. I better hurry.

Once I make it to the office, I immediately try to talk the secretary. But before I could say anything, she holds up a finger.

I see that a line of adults are gathered in front of the secretary's desk. I groan.

I wait in the line behind a lean and tall teacher. She looks very frail, but her laughs are loud as she talks to another teacher.

…

I suddenly hear a bell. Bloody hell. Now I'll have to navigate my way through crowds of students to get to the classroom.

"May I help you, Mr. Kirkland?" The secretary asks me.

"Why, yes." I say to her. She lifts up an eyebrow. "I need these papers to go to Mr. Cecere."

The lady then takes my papers, and puts them in a bin at her side. She doesn't say anything else as she goes back to her paperwork.

Annoyed by her rude dismissal, I walk out of the office.

Students are walking everywhere. More are at their lockers, and having side conversations in the hallway. A group of very tall boys walk past me, nearly running me over!

Dear god, _why_ are they so big? None of them are as tall as Russia, though.

I shiver. Even the thought of Russia gives me chills.

Now, how to get through this…

…

"I don't think we should do this, Jackie. I thought that we already established the fact that our observer-teacher-guy _is _Arthur Kirkland."

"I know, but if we _really _want to be sure, then this plan will prove it."

I heard Ana and Jacqueline chatting again. It looks like they're planning something to prove that I really _am _Arthur Kirkland. I don't understand why they need to know so badly, though.

Then, the 5-minute warning bell goes off, and Ana and Jacqueline come into the classroom. They see me standing at the board. Ana seems terrified, while Jacqueline is confident.

I don't know what the plan is…but I am determined to find out.

The other students come in as well, and they take their seats.

Nothing peculiar happens. Ana and Jacqueline talk while Jacqueline texts into her phone. When the last bell rings, though, Ana whispers to her friend. She responds by shaking her head.

Ms. Bins walks up from her desk to the board. She clears her throat, and everyone quiets down.

"Class, good morning!" Ms. Bins said.

"Good morning." The voices answered, bored.

"Now, we'll be continuing our lesson about the causes of the American Revolution."

I hide my urge to cough. Bloody hell, I hate that word :revolution. It's absolute rubbish. I've lost so many colonies due to that inspid word.

The students in the class groan. They are already bored!

"Now, everyone write this heading down: Protesting the Stamp Act"

The students reluctantly pulled out their notebooks. I eye Jacqueline, but she's pulling out her book, like everyone else. Pencils and pens start scribbling, and no one speaks for a few moments.

"When British officials tried to enforce the Stamp Act, they met with stormy protests from colonists." Ms. Bins writes the information down on the board.

I remember that time. Grenville persuaded Parliament to pass the Stamp Act in 1764.

"Some colonists," Ms. Bins continued. "threw rocks at agents trying to collect the unpopular tax, while others tarred and feathered the agents."

My eye twitches. I remember that awful prank that git threw at me.

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted at Alfred. He was on his knees, laughing out loud at me. My shirt and breeches were soaked with tar. _

_Unfortunately, that wasn't all that Al had prepared for me._

_A pile of feathers seem to come out of nowhere. The white feathers stuck to the tar on my clothes. _

"_YOU _WANKER_!" I shouted at Alfred. He just smiled triumphantly. I glared at him. Is this what he calls a good laugh. I should have known by the invitation to tea and scones from him! He hates my scones now! _

"_You shouldn't have passed that stupid Stamp Act, Artie." He said._

"_I NEED THE MONEY, GO IDIOT!"_

I focus back on the lesson.

"In addition to riots in Boston, other disturbances broke out in New York City, Newport, and Charleston. The fury of the colonists shocked the British."

_Ok, Arthur. Don't punch anything…keep your composure… _I say to myself.

"Britain had spent a great deal of money to protect the colonies against the French."

You're god damn right I did! Alfred's stupid mistakes made me so angry!

A student raised his hand.

"Yes, Matthew?" Ms. Bins pointed to the kid.

I did a double take. Canada?

But the boy had bushy, dark hair. He was definitely not Canada.

"Why did America want to separate from England if they were trying to get money from debt?"

Well, good sir, I think we would _all_ want the answer to _that _question!

Ms. Bins opened her mouth to respond, when a song suddenly blasts on.

"Hey, hey daddy, give me some rum! Hey, hey mummy, hey mummy!"

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?

"I can't forget the taste of that pudding I ate a while back!"

Where in the _world _did they get that song? Japan told me that he'll never sell copies. The class bursts out in the laughter as the song fades out. They probably don't get what the song meant, anyway.

"Draw a circle, there's the Earth!"

"Draw a circle, there's the Earth!"

"Draw a circle, there's the Earth!"

"I am the United Kingdom!"

"Mr. Kirkland, was that _you _singing?" Ms. Bins asks me. The class snaps their heads to look at me. I feel myself flush under all of the attention.

I hear whispering around me amongst the students. I stare down at my hands.

"_Dude, was that Mr. Kirkland singing?"_

_"At least it's better than Justin Beiber!"_

_"Hey, Justin Beiber is so hot!" _

_"Coming from the person who just posted their Facebook status as, "I hate JB!"_

_"That was my brother! He hacked into my account!"_

The only two who aren't laughing are –guess who? - Ana and Jacqueline. Jacqueline is hastily trying to stash her phone in her desk, but it's too late.

Ms. Bins marches up to Jacqueline's desk.

"Jacqueline, for the millionth time, no cellphones are allowed in the classroom."

She snatches the phone out of Jacqueline's hand, then confiscates it in her desk.

"Sorry, Ms. Bins." Jacqueline apologizes. She sneaks a glance at me, and her mouth goes agape.

"Mr. Kirkland, are you alright?" Ms. Bins asks. "You're looking very red…"

The class is still staring at me. I feel my face get redder.

Stupid America. Stupid phone. Stupid recording session with Japan in which I pleaded for him not to sell any copies of that song…

I swear. I will get Japan back for this.

I excuse myself from the classroom to go to the teacher's lounge. I shoot a meaningful glance at Jacqueline, and Ana flinches.

I walk out of the room. Thank god.

Ok, to the teacher's lounge we go…

…

"Ah, tea, how it soothes my nerves," I say blissfully, enjoying every sip of tea that I take. The teacher's lounge has modern furniture, which was probably stupid America's idea. But, it _does _have a nice, comfy armchair in the middle of the room. It almost reminds me of my living room back home.

Suddenly, a cover of God Save the Queen rings out, and I realize that it's my cellphone. I pick it up, and answer it.

"Dude! What's up?" An annoyingly cheerful voice rings out.

Great. Just great.

I look around to make sure that there aren't any teachers around.

"What is it America?" I said to him. "You are calling me in the middle of school hours!"

"Dude, chill!"

"Chill? _Chill_? I just got embarrassed in front of a whole class full of students! Now a rumour will be flying around as we speak!"

I can hear America trying not to laugh on the other end of the line.

"Seriously, Artie? What'd you do, try to get everyone to taste your scones?"

"WHAT ARE YOU-" I start to yell at Alfred, but then I remember that I'm in a _school_.

"My scones are the best in the world, Alfred. And, even if it _was_ about my scones, I wouldn't have told you. Now if you excuse me, I should be heading back to class." I tell him simply.

"But, there's a-" America begins to say, but I hang up before he finishes his sentence.

**Hey! Thanks so much for reading! **

**England: If you don't mind, can you possibly vote on a poll that is on this person's profile?**

**Me: IGGY! Get off of my page!**

**England: But I should win! I'm the Great Britannia, after all!**

**Me: *facepalm* Just go make some scones or something! **

**England: *burns down house* **

**xD Thanks again for reading all of this! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Settling in an American History Class 5**

**FINALLY! xD **

**Guys, I just wanted to apologized for my unreasonable delaying for this chapter. I got really lazy with this, and I had no inspiration. I promise that next chapter with be longer, and more interesting! :D **

The rest of the day went in a blur. The only thing that I actually remembered from the school day was that students around the school were spreading rumors about my… singing career. Oh, bloody hell!

As I walked out of the back doors, to keep from being seen, I heard murmurs of "better than Justin Beiber," emerging from the students.

I looked around, to make sure that no one was nearby, then I sneaked outside. I need to find my car.

"Mr. Kirkland!" a small voice shouts. I jump back at least a good five inches.

I turn around to find that Jacqueline and Ana are behind me.

I narrow my eyes at them. "Yes?"

Ana shrinks back, but Jacqueline glares back.

After a few moments of intense staring, Ana punches Jacqueline in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" She shouts at Ana.

Ana gives her a meaningful look. Jacqueline murmurs something, and then turns to me.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier in World History." She says sheepishly.

"Where did you get that song?" I inquire. She bites her lip and turns to Ana.

They glance at each other for a second.

"Um…we-um…have a friend who gave it to us…" Ana says cautiously.

_What? Is it possible that they've met Japan?_

"Who was your friend?" I ask them.

"His name is Jap-I mean Kiku Honda." Ana says quickly. Her face reddens.

_So they _do _know Japan. I wonder from where, though…_

"You don't say…" I say to myself quietly.

The two girls start to walk away from me, but for some reason, I stop them.

"Um, I know this may seem odd, but would you like to have some tea at my place?" I ask them.

_Maybe I can get the truth from them..._

The two girls had the strangest reaction. They squealed, and spun around in a circle, singing, "Ya, ho, ho, tra, la, la!"

"Um…" I said confusedly. I had no idea what in world they were doing.

The two immediately stop dancing, and collected themselves.

"Yes, we would love to have tea with you." Ana said politely.

Jackqueline starts to look around.

"We'll need to talk to our parents, first, though." Ana says sadly.

Jacqueline pulls out her cellphone, and dials her parents.

…

"No, he's a teacher!"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Really? Thanks, mom!"

Ana snaps her phone shut.

"I can't believe she said yes!" Ana squeals happily.

"Wait a second-"Jacqueline starts to say, but Ana shushes her.

"I-I think we should go now…" I say to break the awkwardness.

Ana grins for the first time. She starts to bounce a little.

I tell the two to follow me. They obey, though Jacqueline is slowly trailing behind Ana and I.

Ana is walking so quickly that she ends up right next to me, even though she is very short.

…

After a few minutes, Ana starts to talk to me.

"Um, Mr. Kirkand-sir…" She says. "What is your favorite snack?"

_Why, what kind of question is that? _

"Scones, of course!" I say.

She smiles a bit.

_Should I ask her about how she knows Japan? _

_No, it'll be rude. After all, I _am _a gentleman._

"So, how was class today?" I asks Ana. She tenses up.

_Oh great. Now I've made the girl nervous! _

"I-It was good." She says quickly.

We all walk in silence.

…

At last, we end up at the house that I'm renting in the town area.

Jacqueline and Ana follow me onto the wooden porch. I approach the door, and take out my keys.

I then open the door, leading the girls into the parlor.

"Your house is nice, Mr. Kirkland." Ana compliments.

_Well, I did do a pretty good job in getting rid of the horrid "modern" furniture that America furnished the house with. I swear that Yank has no sense in tradition whatsoever._

"Yeah, it's cool." Jacqueline says.

I go into the kitchen, and take out my beloved tea kettle. Sure, it might have a large crack in the middle, and I had use super glue to mend it, but I still loved it.

Ah, that tea kettle has been with me for a very long time. Through the rain and sunshine, through thick and thin.

It's much more reliable than stupid America…stupid colony.

"What?" Jacqueline turns towards me.

_Crap! I said that out loud!" _

"It's nothing, just something about my stupid brother-" I blurt out.

Both Ana's and Jacqueline's eyes widen.

"You have a brother?" Jacqueline says excitedly.

_Well, I can't lie to them about_ that.

"Yes, I do have a brother." I say.

_I'm not mentioning that frog. No matter what they ask._

Jacqueline cheers up right away.

"His name's Alfred, right?" She says happily.

Ana looks shocked that she said that.

"Jackie, stop!" She whispers harshly.

"How do you know Alfred?" I ask them.

Jacqueline is the one bouncing now.

"He's…a diplomat, right?" Ana speaks for her friend.

"I guess so…"

"Really? Is here? I mean, does he live here? 'CauseIjustreallywanttomeethi mhe'ssoawesomeandstuff"

I'm starting to get suspicious of this girl. I don't say anything, though.

I turn back to my tea kettle, and pour some water into it. After that, I set it on top of the gas stove. I always leave the tea bags for last, that's what makes tea taste to good!

…

Ana and Jacqueline are in deep conversation. We're now in the living room.

_The tea should be ready by now. _

I get up to check the tea, but the phone rings.

Before I can turn back, Jacqueline races up to the phone, and she answers it.

Oh, bloody hell. What am I to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Settling in an American History Class 6**

**Hey! Hey! Hey, everyone! I actually had fun writing this chapter! :D I've figured out an awesome story line! For the next chapter! HEHEHE!**

**WARNING: England freak out ahead! xD**

"Um, who's this?" America's voice rings out.

Darn it! It's on speakerphone. I try to grab the phone out of Jacqueline's hand, but she moves away quickly, making me fall to the ground.

"Is this Alfred F. Jones?" Jacqueline asks.

Oh, no. Oh, no! Oh, no!

I pick myself off from the ground, and dust myself off.

"Yeah, you don't sound like Artie." America says.

I swiftly take the phone from Jacqueline's clutches. Jacqueline stomps off into the kitchen, Ana following close behind.

I turn the speakerphone off, and hold the phone up to my ear.

"Dude, who was that?" America asks.

I sigh. "I'll explain later. What do you want?"

"I was gonna tell you that we have a World 8 meeting tomorrow!"

I nearly choked on my own saliva.

"WHAT?AND YOU COULDN'T INFORM ME ABOUT THIS EARLIER?" I shout at America.

"Calm down, dude!"

That's when I remember that I was in the presence of two girls. Hopefully, they didn't pay too much attention to what I was shouting about…

"Anyway, the meeting's in Washington D.C., right near the school that you're observing at!"

Well, that piece of information gives me _some _relief.

"Ok, but how can I go? _You_ gave me this stupid assignment!" I told him. He never thinks anything through.

"Just call in sick, or something!" America replies.

"I am not willing to lie, even if they are gullible."

"You still need to come, though." America says.

I sit down on my newly bought couch.

"I'll think of something." I say after a few moments of thought.

"Alright! See ya tomorrow!" America says before hanging up.

I massage my temples after putting the phone down.

How am I supposed to get out of this? How will I even get to the meeting? I couldn't even bring a car, because America feared that I would use it to drive back to my place. Stupid, stupid America. Obviously, cars can't drive over the Atlantic Ocean, but only America hasn't realized that yet. I don't think he ever will.

I suddenly feel like I'm forgetting something…

Oh, yes! The girls!

I walk back into the kitchen, where I find the girls whispering suspiciously. They immediately stop as I pass them.

OH NO! MY TEA!

I check on my favorite tea kettle that has been sitting on the stove. I lifted the lid off of my kettle, and peered inside.

Smoke lifted from the water's surface, making my eyes burn. Good thing I didn't put the tea leaves in yet!

I took out my special tea caddy, which was filled with my favorite tea leaves. Unlike, the other countries, who use disgusting tea bags, I aim for authenticity and tradition. I scoop out 10 tablespoons of tea, and dump them into the tea kettle.

Of course, it may be a little strong for the girls' liking, but they should be honored to taste authentic British tea!

I tell the girls to sit down at the tea table. They start to whisper again. I bet that they cannot wait to taste my delicious tea!

I go back in the kitchen area, and sample some of the tea. It's very dark and murky- just the way I like it!

I then take out my high quality tea cups, (with their matching saucers, of course!) and place them on the counter. Taking the tea kettle off of the stove, I pour out some tea for three of the cups.

I take a fancy tea tray from my cupboard, and gingerly place the cups with their saucers on top of the tray.

I make my way into the kitchen, careful to not trip and spill any of the tea. I still remember that horrible mishap at the Queen's castle, so long ago…

"Here you go, ladies!" I say politely, placing the tray on the tea table.

Suddenly, I remember something so vital to the tea ceremony-

THE SCONES!

"How could I have forgotten the scones?!" I cry out hysterically. Ana and Jacqueline look at me, looks of concern on their faces.

"Mr. Kirkland, are you ok?" Ana asks nervously.

I run back into the kitchen. Maybe I have some leftover scones from yesterday morning!

I look all around; in the cupboards, the refrigerator, even the freezer!

No scones were found.

My life is over.

How can I be a pure gentleman if I can't even remember the scones?!

I go over to a wall, and bang my head against it.

How could I be so stupid?

"Mr. Kirkland!" I hear a voice shout.

I stop for a second, and find that Ana is standing behind me. Wow, she is very short!

"S-sorry, girls." I say.

"Did you enjoy your tea?" I ask her.

Her eyes widen, but she doesn't say much.

"It…it was good." Ana says quietly, bowing her head down. I can't see her face now.

Jacqueline comes in now. She pulls on Ana's sleeve.

"We should go now," Jacqueline whispers.

Ana nods in reply, then turns to me.

"We have to leave now, Mr. Kirkland." Ana says. "Thank you for inviting us to tea."

"Alright, then." I sigh. It doesn't seem as if they cared much about my horrible screw-up.

I lead them to the door, and open it for them.

Ana starts walking towards the road. Jacqueline steps outside of the house also. She turns to me.

"Bye Artie!" She grins and winks at me. "Good luck at the meeting!"

Before I can stop her though, she runs out of my yard to catch up with Ana.

Now I know that something's up.

**Thanks so much for reading, guys! Oh, and I made Iggy do the tea ceremony wrong, on purpose, of course! xP**


	7. Chapter 7

**Settling in an American History Class 7**

**Yay, long chapter! :D **

**I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and following this story! I seriously had no idea this story was going to be so... successful!  
**

** Oh, and shout out to my awesome sauce cousin, who wanted to be in this fanfic! Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia.**

The next morning, I'm sitting at my tea table, trying to figure out how to get to the G8 meeting.

I've already called in sick to the school. A well planted cough here, a sneeze there, and Mr. Cecire (the principal) told me to stay home.

What am I going to do? The building's too far away to walk to…

I'm not sure if they have taxis around here. I don't think I would want to risk being kidnapped by a deranged drive, now do I?

I guess this leaves…

I shudder from the thought.

…public transportation. That means a bus.

Sure, I've taken some buses before. Let's just say that the experiences were traumatizing. I don't have much of a choice though.

I sigh, and take a sip of tea from my cup. America would never let me live it down if I didn't show up for the bloody meeting.

Rising out of my chair, I go upstairs to my room.

I make sure that my bed is made, the blinds are shut, and that I've packed my briefcase.

I sigh for the second time that morning. I always had to tidy up America's bed. He never did anything for himself! He sure was cute back then, though.

Everything is nice and neat in my bedroom. I check the clock. It's 8:30! I better hurry and make it to the bus stop!

I grab my briefcase from my bed, and hurry downstairs. I remember to lock the door before leaving the house.

If only horses were still mainly used for transportation.

To the bus stop we go…

…

After 20 bloody minutes of waiting for a bus to Washington D.C., I was seated in between a redneck slob and a valley girl. Can things get any more unbearable?

"So like, Judy says to me that she wants to fight!" The brunette says into her phone. "I was like, sure, 'cause you can use an excuse to get plastic surgery!"

This lady sounds too much like Poland. I try to find another conversation to listen to.

"Make sure that the order gets confirmed. The package should arrive in about a week. Maybe 2 weeks, considering the flooding in Connecticut." A man in a suit says. I don't see a phone. He must be using a Bluetooth.

I hear a high-pitched voice coming from the seat in front of me.

"I can't believe you made me cut school to follow him!"

I don't recognize the voice. For a second I suspected the person to be Ana or Jacqueline, but this person sounds like neither of them.

The "man" (and mind you, I'm using this word v_ery _loosely) sitting on the other side of me is sleeping. His drool wets his shirt.

Bloody hell, that wanker's disgusting!

I scoot away from him, bumping into the miss talking on her cellphone. She glares at me for a second, but then puts a flirty look on her face.

I quickly turn away from her.

This is going to be a long bus ride.

…

Finally, I make it to the bus stop just a few blocks from the building I was heading to. I walk through the crowds of people who are also late to their meetings, looking for Delaware Avenue.

I pass the U.S. Capitol on my way to the meeting. I don't stop to gaze at it though.

I have a feeling as if someone is following me. I doubt that it could be Ana or Jacqueline, they should be at school right now!

By the time I walk through the doors of the building, I am now 20 minutes late!

"Bollucks!" I shout as I run to the second door on my right. We usually met in this room.

I burst into the room, holding the briefcase in my hand tightly.

"Dude! You're late!" America busts out laughing.

"Shut up!" I tell him. "There was a lot of traffic! I had to sit between two of your citizens, though they'd be better classified as a bunch of wankers!"

France comes over, and starts caressing my hair.

"Oh, Angleterre, you've always been so keen on making us come early."

I slap his hand away. "Stop harassing me, you frog!"

Before the bloody plunker can reply though, Germany rises from his chair.

"I agree with America, for once. You shouldn't have been late for this meeting." He says.

"I agree with America-san, arso." Japan stated simply.

China piped up. "Aiyah! You always yell at _us_ for being late, aru!"

"It is fun to see you all so loud." Russia said at the end of the table. He was gazing outside through the window near his seat.

"So you think that you can just gang up on me for being late for ONE BLOODY MEETING?!" I shouted at those wankers.

They quieted down. I angrily took a seat next to China. He turned pale, and tried to scoot his chair away.

"What?" I asked him accusingly. "You can't handle someone with a temper?!"

China turned even paler, but didn't answer.

"Germany, he's yelling a lot!" Italy grabbed onto Germany's sleeve.

"Let's just get onto the meeting!" China said.

America went up to the board.

"What exactly are we going to be discussing?" I asked bitterly. It better not be something completely idiotic, like that one meeting that was about what meat should be put into hamburgers.

America looked over at me.

"Actually, we were going to discuss you."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, getting up from my seat. "_Oh, so it's England gossip time now, isn't it?! Let's all talk about how bushy my eyebrows are, or how about we criticize my cooking!_"

"Prease calm down, England-san." Japan beckoned. "We were not going to talk about _you _specifically."

"Then what?" I inquired.

"We were going to ask you about your assignment." Germany replied.

Oh. That.

"Why do you all need to know?" I asked. I felt my temper rising again.

"Both of our bosses demanded to know how it was going." America said.

"Then why are the rest of you here?" I looked around the room at the rest of the nations.

"We wanted to know, too." Russia spoke. "We're all friends, right?"

I didn't know how to respond.

"Erm- yes. Yes, Russia." I said after a moment's thought.

I decided to tell them a bit about my first day.

"Well, I have to observe the World History class there." I began.

When nobody interrupted me, I continued.

"We are currently studying-" I stopped speaking. Instead, loud coughs rang throughout the room.

"Are you alright?" Germany asked. I nodded my head. Why can't I even say those words without coughing?!

"We are currently studying-"I began to say again, but my words were replaced by another coughing spasm.

"You're not sick, are you?" America asked. I shook my head.

After two more failed attempts to complete the sentence, Russia left the room.

"I will be back, my friends." He said, shutting the door behind him.

Japan came over to my seat, and placed a cup of water on the table.

"This should help your coughing."

I thanked him, and the meeting went on. I should confront Japan about the song at a later time.

"Anyway," I continued. "After observing a few of the advanced classes offered at the school, I came to that conclusion that there are _some _American students who aren't idiotic." I confessed.

America pumped his hand into the air.

"See! I told you this was a good idea!" America said triumphantly. "Not all Americans are stupid!"

"Well, _you're _stupid." I said under my breath.

"Is that true?" China asked. "Maybe I should observe those classes, too."

"Um, yes." I said. I hate having to admit that America was right about something, but I couldn't help it.

"Ve~ do they have pasta at the school?" Italy asked me.

I've heard some students talking about the "pasta surprise" lunch special.

"I think so." I replied.

"That sounds so cool!" Italy said happily.

Suddenly, the door opens up. Russia returns, pushing three girls out from behind him.

"I found these girls spying on us outside of the window." Russia smiles.

It's Ana and Jacqueline! There's another girl there, too, but I don't recognize her.

Tears start to form in Ana's eyes. She quickly retreats behind Jacqueline. The third girl simply gazes up at me.

Then, Jacqueline catches sight of America.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S ALFRED F. JONES!" She squeals, running up to him at full speed, and tackling him to the ground.

"Dude! Who is this chick?" America gets up from the floor.

I sigh.

"Alfred, this is Jacqueline." I introduce him.

"Oh, hey Jacqueline, I'm-"America gets cut off.

"I know who you are!" Jacqueline says excitedly. "You're America!"

The room is filled with an eerie silence. America's face turns white.

"Um, where'd you hear that? I'm j-just Alfred!" America stutters.

Jacqueline just sighs impatiently. "I know that you're America. The three of us know that you all are the personifications of countries."

Italy gets up from his seat, and shakes Jacqueline's hand. "Well, my name is Italy Veneziano!"

"QUIET, ITALY!" Germany covers Italy's mouth with his hand.

Ana pulls on my sleeve, and I look down at her.

"I know that you're England." She says sheepishly. "Well, I know you prefer to be called The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

I am left speechless. How did these girls know?

The girl standing next to Ana introduces herself as Rosaline.

She turns to everyone in the room.

"We know that you're China." She points to him.

Ana speaks up, and points to Japan. "And we know that you're Japan."

And one by one, the girls point to each country in the room, telling us our real identities.

At the end, Germany speaks.

"How did you girls know about us?" He asks suspiciously.

Rosaline looks over at Japan. "I think you should tell us." She says to him.

Japan's cheeks turn red in embarrassment. He lowers his head.

"Well, I have recently made an anime which involve ourselves." He says nervously.

"YOU WHAT?!" We all yelled at him.

"My boss thought that it would be a good idea!" Japan says quickly. "No more, no less!"

Germany sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Is this anime popular?"

Japan tilted his head to the side. "It has gained a rot of popurality during recent times."

France flips his hair. "Does this anime perfectly reflect my beauty?"

Japan doesn't answer this question.

"I'm sorry." He says.

**And that's the end to this chapter! :D I have no idea what's going to happen next... if I can't think of anything, I'll just ask you guys to suggest any plot ideas! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Settling in an American History Class 8**

**I was thinking of ending the story at the last chapter, but what kind of ending would that be? xP So, here you go: Chapter 8!**

* * *

Nothing came out of my mouth. How could Japan make a successful anime about us? How many people knew about us? How come I wasn't told?! And I thought that Japan and I were close allies.

Suddenly, a loud voice booms throughout the room.

"Mon frère, wake up!"

Next thing you know, someone is shaking my shoulders roughly. I lift my head up. France, along with the other nations is staring at me.

Huh? Did I fall asleep?

"Seriously, dude. Sleeping in the middle of the meeting again?" America rolls his eyes.

"What?" I say stupidly, rubbing my eyes.

"Can I take a siesta too?" Italy asks Germany.

"What's going on?" I say.

The room stays eerily silent.

"Well? I asked a question, and I expect you lot to answer it!"

"You were telling us about your assignment until you dozed off, aru." China replies.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Japan asks.

I sit up in my seat, and looked around the room. Russia isn't here.

"Where's Russia?" I ask.

They all shrug.

Am I experiencing deja vu? Was it all a dream? It can't be…

"Aren't you going to finish?" Germany asks impatiently.

I gather my composure again. "Yes."

This time though, I don't say anything about my reaction to America's idiotic revolt.

"Anyway," I continued. "After observing a few of the advanced classes offered at the school, I came to that conclusion that there are some American students who aren't idiotic."

Why did I just admit that again? Now America's going to…

Once again, America pumps his fist into the air triumphantly.

"See! I told you this was a good idea!" America says triumphantly. "Not all Americans are stupid!"

"Too bad their knowledge can't rub off on you." I mutter under my breath.

"Is that true?" China asks. "Maybe I should observe those classes, too."

"Um, I guess so." I say. This is getting extremely odd. They are saying the same things as in my dream.

" Do they have pasta at the school?" Italy turns towards me.

"Yes, they do." I cross my arms. Yes, I must be experiencing déjà vu.

"That sounds so cool!" Italy says happily.

I don't say anything sarcastic, unlike my usual self. I'm expecting Russia to burst into the room holding the three girls.

The others notice my silent staring.

"Are you alright?" Germany asks.

I turn my head back. "Yes, of course."

America suddenly comes up to me. I see that he is holding an orange envelope. America hands me the envelope.

I take out the single piece of paper inside, aware that the other nations are looking at me.

The paper reads:

**Dear Arthur Kirkland,**

**Upon the request of the personification of our country, Alfred F. Jones, you are to teach a World History class at the William H. Harrison High School. This assignment will begin tomorrow, when the first bell rings. We apologize for the short notice. **

**Sincerely,**

**President of the United States of America**

_What-the-hell._ I think.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I scream at America. He shrinks back.

"Not joking, dude! It's all there, in black and white." He says.

"This is absolute rubbish! I utterly refuse to teach this class!"

America just sighs. "You have to! I requested it!" He sticks out his tongue at me.

That ignorant git! He thinks that he can do whatever he desires! I'll show him!

I cross my arms, my sleepiness gone. "As if I have to listen."

As always, America doesn't catch the sarcasm in my sentence.

Suddenly, the door creaks open.

"I am back." Russia announces his return. I immediately turn my head to his direction.

The girls aren't there. Russia smiles as he settles back into his seat.

"Uh, Russia," I begin to say.

"Yes?"

I shift uncomfortably in my seat. "You haven't seen anything…odd outside, have you?" I ask him.

Russia lifts his chin up, and stares at the ceiling. He stays like that for a moment.

"No." He answers finally.

I nod disappointingly. I guess that it was all just a dream.

America gets up from his seat, and starts to conclude the meeting.

"Ok, guys. I think that we've learned enough about Arty's assignment."

"How many times do I have to remind you? It's "learnt," not "learned!" I scold America.

He just rolls his eyes, and stuffs a hamburger into his overly loud mouth.

The rest of the nations start to pack up and leave the building. I begin to follow them out of the room.

But I remember something from my "dream."

Before Russia left the room, he was staring out of the window. Maybe the girls are hiding out there!

I run up to the window. I spot three girls kneeling on the ground. They are completely absorbed in a conversation.

It's them! It's Ana, Jacqueline, and that other girl whose name I cannot remember!

"AHA!" I shout triumphantly. The girls freeze, and slowly look up.

I smirk at them. "Having a lovely time?" I ask slyly.

Before I can say anything more though, the girls scurry away from the window. My eyes follow them running onto the street.

Looks like I've caught them!

But wait.

My brain makes a sudden connection.

Yesterday afternoon, Jacqueline called me Iggy. She wished me good luck at the meeting.

The girls most likely heard the entire meeting!

Is it possible that they know about the secret?

It's very likely, now that I think about it.

I hear the door open.

"Dude, you coming?" America asks.

I quickly meet him at the door.

We exit the building, along with the others. America rambles about the "heroic" things he has done. Although I don't find helping a scouting troop build a tent is exactly "heroic."

I have a lot of thinking to do tonight.

* * *

**Woah, I wrote more than I expected to! xD Anyway, I have finally thought of new ideas! I want to thank Waveripple of Team Sunrise for the idea! :D I'll try to use one in the next chapter! **

**A bientot! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Settling in an American History Class**

**A/N: Guys, I just can't believe this! More than 1,000 views?! **

**OMGI'MSOHAPPYRIGHTNOW! :D**

**I made a really long chapter as a thank you gift for all of you followers, reviewers, and favorite-rs, (I know, that's not a word.)**

* * *

The next morning, I sit up in my bed.

I groggily rub my eyes as I try to think of what I did last night.

Oh, yes. I remember now. I was researching the anime show, "Hetalia."

The results were surprising.

I was unfortunately forced to use America's bloody search engine, Google. I must say, though, it does provide a great service. Damn him.

The first link I found was on Wikipedia. It was labeled, "Hetalia: Axis Powers." I read the short summary that was under the link.

"Hetalia: Axis Powers (Axis Powers ヘタリア, Akushisu Pawāzu Hetaria) is a Japanese webcomic, later adapted as a manga and an anime series, by…"

I clicked on the link to read more, but an odd message stopped me from doing so.

"_THIS INFORMATION HAS BEEN CONCEALED FROM YOUR VIEWING FOR THE PROTECTION OF KIKU HONDA."_

I tried to click the same link on different search engines, but they each gave the same message.

After 20 minutes of that rubbish, I decided to look on YouTube. Sadly, I was searching on another one of America's innovation.

I honestly don't know what I was coming to these days.

And once again, I was searching, "Hetalia."

The first video that I found was, "Hetalia Funny Moments 1."

I clicked on the video. Thankfully, it started to load.

I then clicked the play button.

I was gobsmacked at what I saw.

The video first started off with America's "plan" to stop global warming at a world meeting years ago.

First off, how did that user get this footage?!

The video went on to show Japan agreeing with America, and Switzerland threatening to beat him with his peace prize. (Though I don't know what any of that was about!)

But suddenly, the video cut to a clip of Germany shouting at everyone to shut up.

I then saw myself grabbing France's shirt. He and I were beating each other up.

I kept watching the video, even though most of the clips were about Germany, Italy, and Japan. What was very dodgy, though, was how Japan made this anime without any of us figuring this out.

Maybe he even showed this to Germany and Italy!

So much for being close allies.

I shake my head. It's time to get ready for the morning, not think about last night's quest.

That's when it hits me. I reluctantly turn to my dresser, where the yellow envelope still lay after yesterday.

I sigh. That daft cow always ruins everything!

I shouldn't be late for my new teaching assignment.

…

A half hour later, I am eating a typical English breakfast. It consists of bowl of cereal, a slice of toast, and orange juice. Normally I would be enjoying the traditional meal, with eggs, bacon, mushrooms, and numerous other ingredients, but my cupboard was nearly empty this morning.

I make a mental note to go grocery shopping after school hours.

After my meal, I look at the clock on my wall.

7:00

Good, I have just enough time to walk to the school before 1st period begins.

…

I sigh for the second time this morning while sitting at Ms. Bins' desk. I wonder how she coincidentally is absent. I have a feeling that America had something to do with it.

I arrived earlier than expected to the school. The students should be in the auditorium for another 15 minutes before the bell rings.

I scan the desk. It is nice and neat, the large, green lesson plan book between two stacks of papers.

"England, ahen!" An accented voice shouts.

I freeze in my chair. I slowly look up to see China standing at the door, holding his Hello Kitty toy.

"Oh, hello, China. I see that you've brought Hello Kitty along with you." I say calmly. Inside though, so many thoughts are flying through my head.

China narrows his eyes. "This is Shinatty-Chan." He points to the doll.

I sigh again. "Why are you here anyway?"

China grins widely. "I'm here to teach, aru!"

Now this is shambles! I never thought that China would seriously consider getting a job here.

"But, you're a nation! Why do you want to teach here?" I inquire.

China sighs as if _I _were bonkers. "I am here to learn about American culture, too!"

I shake my head. "What subject are you teaching, then?"

He pulls a piece of paper out from under his coat.

"Hm," he says, "It says on this paper that I'm going to teach Geometry, aru."

"Wow. Intriguing!" I exclaim. Mentally though, roll my eyes.

A sudden thought brings more worries.

"Is there anyone else we know in the school?" I ask nervously. If more countries start to appear, I'm in a lot of trouble.

"No, I don't think so, aru." China shakes his head. He looks at the clock near my desk.

"Oh no, I should leave now!" China exclaims. He runs out of the room.

I turn back to the desk.

I spy the lesson plan book.

As much as I don't want to, I know that eventually I would have to peek inside.

I find a small note on top of the lesson plan book.

What? _To Mr. Kirkland, the district has asked me to step out of teaching for a week, so I did as I was told. I was also told that you are to teach the class for the next week and a half. The lesson, as you know, is on the American Revolution. Lastly, I hope that you are feeling better. _

_~Carissa Bins_

Oh yes, I forgot that I supposedly have a cold. That was the reason for my coughing and my absence yesterday.

I gulp loudly before opening the lesson plan book.

Inside of the book are neatly written and organized notes. My hands start to tremble as I flip to the dreaded section.

Suddenly, the school bell rings, signaling the time to head to class. I gasp in surprise. Thankfully no one is around to hear it.

I hear shouts and murmurs, the usual before-class chatter. I sit back down on my chair. I then run my hands through my hair.

Ms. Bins' students start to walk in, each of them eyeing me as they take their seats.

I find Ana and Jacqueline sitting in their seats, in the back of the room. Luckily, those two are seated near the teacher's desk. Now I can keep an eye on them.

The bell rings once more, and the class chatter quiets down.

I get up from my seat, and straighten my tie.

I stare a bit at each student as I walk towards the whiteboard.

"Hello, students. As you know, my name is Mr. Kirkland. Your regular teacher, Ms. Bins, will be absent for the rest of the week, due to circumstances…unknown." I tell the class.

A student raises his hand.

"Yes, good sir?" I call on the boy.

"Um, are we going to do substitute work?" The boy says.

"What do you mean by 'substitute work'?" I ask.

The boy laughs while another shouts out, "It means we don't do anything, just-"

These kids are lazy and unwilling to work!

"I shouldn't have to remind you lot to raise your hands before speaking." I interrupt the boy.

Yes, interrupting is considered rude, but reminding others of their manners is more important.

The boy rolls his eyes.

I stare him down for a second before going back to my desk.

The class starts to talk again.

_Now where is that list of names? That unkind sir deserves something for his unruly etiquette. _

I find the attendance list underneath the lesson plan book.

I clear my throat before reading out the names.

"Alois, Elizabeth."

_Egad, French name. Yuck._

A dirty blond raises her hand slowly.

"Here."

…

"Colon, Jacqueline."

"Present."

I look up from the paper. Jacqueline is sitting at her desk, looking at me with a confident smirk.

Enough of that! Back to the attendance.

"Cliff, Kenneth."

"Here.

…

"Rivera, Ana."

I look up once again when I don't hear an answer.

Ana is staring at me.

"I called your name, didn't I?" I say.

Ana's face turns red.

"I…I already said here." She whispers.

"Oh."

She reminds me of someone. I don't remember who, but someone…

…

After calling everyone's names, I walk up to the whiteboard, lesson book in my hand.

I gulp again before turning to the class.

"Now class," I begin to say. "Where did you leave off yesterday?"

The class remains silent. Kenneth raises his hand lazily.

I call on him.

"Understanding Early American Problems." He states simply.

How did he know that? He doesn't seem to be the kind of person to remember…

"Ms. Bins said that yesterday." Kenneth answers my mental question.

I look at him for a few more moments, and then turn back into the board.

My eyes have never adjusted to the view of whiteboards. Most of the schools in my country use them, I know. But what was wrong with good old chalkboards? I mean, they were more eco-friendly, and were more pleasing to the eye. White on green, a pleasant combination.

I shake the thought off.

My hand trembles as I pick up the marker to write with.

"Everyone copy this down, please." I told the class sternly.

_In Massachusetts _

And so, I began to write.

_Samuel Adams of Boston stood firmly against Britain. His cousin, John Adams helped him in his ideas by carefully checking evidence. _

Anger started to bubble inside of me. I've had the _lovely _pleasure of meeting Mr. Samuel Adams. But that was before the revolts started. And how do you think I felt when he started writing letters to me, saying that I should tell my "lobsterbacks" to go back home to our "fobberish greedy monarch." Mr. Adams knew that I held a high position in my country, but if he knew that I _was _Britain, I'm sure things would have been more different.

I began to write again, the anger boiling now.

_Adams was an unlikely leader, because he was a failure in business and a poor public speaker. _

Oh, yes. Dear Adams didn't know what _I _knew about _him_.

I looked down at the notes, and kept going.

_Mercy Otis Warren also aided the colonial cause. She tried to, at least. By writing plays that made fools out of British officials, this just shows how immature the American colonists were at the time. _

Such feeble attempts.

_Abigail Adams also helped Warren in this action, and both called for greater rights for women in the colonies. _

I don't find anything _too _bad about this so called, "fact."

"Mr. Kirkland?" Someone asks

I had almost forgotten that I was teaching a class!

I turnback to the children.

"Yes?"

The girl, Akita Li, spoke. "Is the sentence on Samuel Adams a bit biased?"

I scowled at her. "How so?" I said to her before turning back to the board.

This class better end soon, or else I might be overturning a chair soon.

…

A few minutes later, we were on one of my biggest feuds with America before the Revolution.

_The Boston Massacre_

I reluctantly wrote the title on the board.

You know, if that stupid git's colonists hadn't been instigating my soldiers, the whole bloody thing wouldn't have happened!

_Port cities like Boston and New York were centers of protest. _

I started the new section out by copying the notes straight from the lesson plan book.

_In New York, a dispute arose over the Quartering Act, which had colonists provide housing, candles, bedding, beverages, to British soldiers. _

I have never understood why America was so upset about that Act. In my opinion, it was perfectly acceptable!

_Britain sent 2 regimens to Boston to protect customs officers from local citizens. To many Bostonians, the soldiers were a daily reminder that Britain was bullying them into paying taxes. _

And this was where I started to get mad.

….

Five minutes later, I was starting to get very furious. Having to write these damn facts from an American's point of view is absolute torture. They make America look like the hero! This is absolute rubbish.

My hands were fully shaking as I wrote the next fact on the board.

"_The crowd grew larger and rowdier until the British soldiers-_

"ARRRRRRRRTHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURR RRRRR!"

"BLOODY HELL!" I shout loudly as someone opens the door.

There is China; sweating and panting, balls of paper weaved into his hair. He is holding his "Shinatty-Chan" doll closely.

"Wang, what in the world happened?" I say, aware that the students are watching.

"I...was teaching the class….and the kids…they…started getting crazy, aru! I tried to stop them, but they started using straws to hit me with paper balls!" China starts to sob.

I look back at the class for a second. Everyone has a look of confusion on their face. That is, except for Ana and Jacqueline. Again.

I turn back to China.

"Now, Wang, we should go outside for a minute. I think we both need a break."

I lead China to the door, forgetting my anger from a few minutes before.

"Jacqueline is in charge until I return. " I tell the class before leaving the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope that this wasn't _too_ boring! I got carried away with England's ranting :P Oh, silly me! **

**Anyway, thank you all so much for reading all of this! I really, truly appreciate all of the support I've gotten! **

**Chapter 10 coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Settling in an American History Class**

**A/N: I must warn you, China acts a lot like Italy in this chapter. (I SWEAR, next chapter he won't be OOC!)**

"Wang, I honestly think that you are overreacting." I tell China.

He and I were currently outside of my classroom.

"No, I'm not! Those kids are EVIL, aru!" China says, narrowing his eyes at me. He stares at me as if I were insane.

I sigh. "I'm sure that the students aren't _that _bad."

China's eyes widen.

"I-I don't know what to do! They are just like my family, aru!"

He shakes his head.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done this!"

He then starts to sob.

I pat his back lightly.

While China cries, I think for a moment. Something just seems…off, about him.

I look China over. He doesn't look any different, other than the multiple spitballs in his hair.

That's when I notice that something was missing.

"Say, where's your panda?" I ask China.

He stops crying for a moment, and looks around wildly.

"OH NO!" He shouts out. "PANDA IS STILL IN THE CLASSROOM!"

China speeds down the hall so quickly that the lockers near him swing open.

"I'M COMING, PANDA!"

And that was the last thing I heard before a loud crash rang out from my classroom.

…

"Mr. Kirkland, I had expected better than this." Mr. Cecere tells me.

Now, I am in the principal's office.

I don't respond.

"I understand that a fellow faculty member was in need of your assistance, but," Mr. Cecere pauses for a moment.

It turns out that a student had flipped over several desks. Apparently, he was doing a "stunt."

Now what kind of bloody dunderhead would do that!?

Mr. Cecere clears his throat, and I look up.

"But…you shouldn't have left your students inside a classroom by themselves."

"I was right outside the door. I'm pretty sure that is fine." I snap at him. "The person you should be chastising is Wang Yao."

Mr. Cecere raises an eyebrow.

"The student wasn't harmed in any way whatsoever." I say to him. How dare he blame me for the stupidity of someone else!

"Whether it was your fault or Mr. Yao's, you are still held responsible for the safety of these children." Mr. Cecere states.

I open my mouth to retaliate, but before I can say a word, the final bell rings.

Again, there are the shouts and footsteps outside.

Mr. Cecere sighs.

"I suppose you will just get a warning, considering this is your first time in trouble."

"And what about Mr. Yao? He goes off without a punishment!?" I inquire. "He was the one who burst into my classroom, disrupting my class."

It's not like I wanted to keep teaching, though.

"He'll be getting a warning, since this was only his first day." Mr. Cecere says, turning his back to me.

I won't listen to any of his unreasonable comments for any longer. I angrily walk out of the room, heading towards the abandoned exit.

"England!"

Someone shouts out my name as I walk out of the school building.

China runs up to me, breathing heavily as he stops.

Before I could tell him my thoughts, he holds up a finger.

"Running a lot…is…so hard on my body, ahen." China says, slowly straightening himself.

I roll my eyes at him.

"What do you want, anyway?" I tell him.

"Mr. Cecere told me what happened."

I lift an eyebrow. "And?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for what happened earlier." He says.

I don't know what to say next. People don't usually apologize to me.

"It's fine." I dismiss the subject.

China perks up. He hugs his Hello Kitty doll, (which I swear, came out of nowhere!).

I could really use some drinks right now.

"Really?" China asks me.

What is wrong with me? I am forming some odd habit of saying my thoughts out loud.

I've been trying to cut down on alcohol lately…so far it has been a success.

"How about we get some drinks later?" China says.

"Eh, sure." I sigh.

I'll go. I promise myself that I'm not going to drink.

I'm not!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh, England. We all know that you're going to get drunk. Just keep telling yourself that! xD**

**Why is this such a short chapter?! -.- **

**Guys, next chapter will be BIG. AND FUNNY. **

**DRUNK ENGLAND COMING AHEAD!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Settling in an American History Class**

**A/N: Yay! I've finally finished this chapter! This was fun to write, somehow. xD **

**WARNING: DRUNK ENGLAND AND CHINA AHEAD!**

* * *

"Aren't you going to drink?" China sips his glass.

We were currently in a bar in Washington D.C. Since both China and I resided near the city, China decided to find a bar in this area.

"Well, I thought that I would cut down on alcohol since I've gotten myself a teaching job." I reply.

Though I admit, the variety of beverages on the rack did look good.

For a few moments, I debated with myself on whether or not I should drink.

Drinking just one class of alcohol won't get me drunk. I'm certain of that.

Also, that amount means I can still drive us home.

"Maybe I'll just have one drink. It can't hurt, right?" I finally decide.

China nods. I call over a bartender.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asks.

"Yes, I would like to have one shot of liquor, please." I answer.

"Right away, sir." The bartender heads off to prepare my drink.

"Now China," I whisper. "Is there anyone else who is coming to the school?"

"No, I haven't really told anyone, aru." China suspiciously responds.

"What do you mean by, 'haven't really'?" I ask.

China peers down at his drink. I can tell that he's nervous.

"Oh, it's nothing, aru."

"Here's your drink, sir." The bartender returns, holding my shot.

I thank him before turning back to China.

"I demand that you tell me who else you've told!" I order China.

"I don't have to tell you!" China shouts back. "I am entitled to keep my secrets to myself, aru!"

"Oh, so you're still holding a grudge over the Opium War, I suppose. And I thought that you were the eldest of the countries." I taunt, gulping down my shot of liquor quickly.

China's hand starts to wobble, and I'm afraid he might punch me.

Fortunately, another bartender comes up to China.

"Would you like a refill, sir?"

China angrily stares at the man.

He sighs before answering him.

"Fine, aru." He mutters.

"I would like another refill as well," I tell the bartender. "Make it a full glass, too."

The man takes both of our glasses before leaving.

China is obviously angered right now. I shouldn't bother him with this question…at least, not now.

I should ask him later, when he gets a bit tipsy.

Heh, heh, heh…this plan could work…

* * *

Half an Hour Later…

* * *

It doesn't seem as if China has gotten drunk, yet.

I admit that I was starting to babble a bit now.

"Hey, Wang," I say.

He looks at me intently.

"You know what? I saw the oddest thing on the internet yesterday." I tell him. "There was this whole show about us. Crazy, I know!"

China tilts his head slightly to the right.

"What, aru?"

I shake my head.

"Never mind."

The man reappears, holding my 5th glass of alcohol of the night.

"Thank you, sir." I take my drink out of his hands, and resume talking to China.

* * *

One Hour Later…

* * *

"Can I get anothershot, please?" I plead to the bartender. He looks at me funny for some reason.

I was just sitting down. I didn't find anything weird about that.

"Aiyah! Arthur, get down from there!" I hear China call my name.

"Idunno what you're talking about!" I murmur.

I then realize that I was on top of the counter.

"Oh , sorry about that, lad." I tell the man sitting near me.

I get off of the counter, and sit back down next to China.

"You aren't going to drink anymore?" I ask him. His cup is still full.

"I don't want to get drunk on a school night, aru." China informs me.

"Why don't you take a couple more?"

China looks around nervously, before giving in.

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

Alfred's POV:

So I was walking down Georgia Avenue in Washington D.C.

You know, I didn't really have anything to do that night. Wandering in my capital was a good way to get some exercise.

I walk down the street, eying all the shops and people. It's good to see my citizens bustling around!

Cars zoom in many directions, heading off to the National Mall. Or maybe that were going to a restaurant.

I had already eaten at the local McDonalds'. And boy, those burgers get better every time!

Suddenly, I hear a blaring sound coming out of one of the bars. The speakers were emitting the sounds of horrible singing.

Since the bar was across the street, I stood at a crosswalk. The light was still green, cars passing by me quickly.

The traffic light finally turns red, and I walk along the white crosswalk. I shake my head at the people who jaywalked.

I then make my way to the bar.

Looking through one of the windows, I find-

Wait! Is that England and China?

The dudes were actually here!

I might as well go say hi to them!

I walk into the bar to realize that the horrible singing was coming from England and China!

"ALFREEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! Ooh, ooh, ooooh!" England sings, leaning onto China.

"Didn't want to let you go, I've sometimes wished you stayed here all along!"

"Haven't moved on, not at all! You're such a bloody wanker!"

I froze. What the…

China then grabs the microphone from England. England glares at him for doing so.

"They're gone –hic-. Can't get them back, aru."

"Colonies have revolted, can't clean up this mess, aru."

Holy crap! Those two are drunk as hell!

I whip out my camera to film the two. I can't miss out on this blackmail!

"Brothers turned on me –hic-, they've hated me so!"

"I've got to face reality, and move on…"

"KIKUUUUUUUUUUUU, ARUUUUUU! You turned against me; we were staring –hic- at the moon!"

China hiccups again, and stumbles a little.

A guitar solo plays, while England stares at the ceiling. A cool variety of guitars were hanging from the ceiling.

But then England reaches for an electric guitar, and pulls it from the ceiling.

The weak wire that was holding the guitar snapped, allowing England to possess it.

Aw, crap! Now I've probably got to pay for some stupid mess Iggy's made.

I start to move up front, bumping into other people multiple times.

As soon as I get close to the stage in which China and Iggy are standing on, I see that they are both wobbling around.

My camera still hasn't stopped recording! Awesome!

England's strumming the electric guitar effortlessly, causing wrong notes to ring around the room.

I cover my ears from the noise. Man that sounds horrible!

A few more minutes of guitar playing fail, and England falls to the ground unconsciously. China follows suit, landing on the floor.

The people around me start laughing and cheering. I end the video recording on my camera, and stuff it into my pocket.

Ok, I've had enough of this tonight. I decide to go pick up Iggy and China.

I walk up to the two drunken nations, and start to carry them over my shoulders.

I lift of China first, putting him over my right shoulder.

Suddenly, a dude with a black apron comes up to me.

"Hey, are these your friends?" He asks me angrily.

I shrug. "I guess so."

The dude scowls on me. "Those two have been giving me crap all night, especially," The man points to England. "Especially that guy!

"Sorry dude. I'll make sure that they won't come again!" I lift England up from the ground, and throw him over my left shoulder.

I wave goodbye to the guy before exiting the bar.

Now that means I should drop them home.

But wait…I don't know their addresses!

I laugh. Now this means my time to be the hero has finally arrived!

...

I open the door with a kick of my foot, and enter the living room.

This place looks cleaner than usual. Maybe I _have _been doing a better job at house cleaning.

Now, where do I put these two?

I go over to one of my couches, and drop both China and Iggy onto it. They lean over in odd positions.

Oh well!

I then sit down on my other couch, across from the one where China and England are sleeping in, and turn the TV on.

"Goodnight guys!" I tell them, before laughing at how hilarious that whole event was.

* * *

**A/N: I promise that this will be the only time I shall write the story in a different character's point of view! :P I just thought that putting a part of the story in Al's POV would be a better path than with Iggy's. **

**As for Chapter 12...I'll think of something! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Settling in an American History Class **

**A/N: Not an action-packed chapter, just putting that out there. I still have to think about more plot lines, though I may end this story soon. D: But I will have a good surprise for you guys at the end...**

* * *

_America was staring at me angrily, thrusting a copy of _The Boston Gazette_ into my hands._

_"What is this?" I ask him._

_"Read it." America asks through gritted teeth._

_I peered at the freshly printed words, and began to read. "A few minutes after nine o' clock, four youths, named Edward Archbald, William Merchant, Francis Archbald, and John Leech jun. …" I paused for a moment._

_"What is so significant about this?" I asked, looking up at America again._

_America's eyebrows were still furrowed. "Keep reading." He stated harshly. I simply rolled my eyes in response, and began to read again._

_…_

_"A lad named David Parker, an apprentice to Mr. Eddy the Wheelwright, wounded, a ball entered in his thigh."_

_I was left speechless. M-my soldiers…_

_"You see that!?" America shouted furiously. "Your stupid lobster back soldiers went and shot 11 of my citizens, killing 5 of them!"_

_"Don't you dare insult my soldiers! And why are you claiming that this is my fault? It was the wankers of your nation who provoked my soldiers!" I retaliate_.

"DUDE. WAKE UP!"

An annoyingly cheerful voice rings through my ears.

I lift myself off of whatever I was sleeping on.

_Ouch!_

Damn it. I feel as if a large hammer were banging against my head.

My eyesight has been reduced to fuzziness; I can't see a bloody thing!

"Yo, are you alright?" America's voice asks.

"Eh…" I moan.

Someone shifts beside me. I turn my head to the left, making my head throb even more.

I can barely see a figure in a red sort-of dress.

"England, is that you, aru?" Another voice inquires.

I rub my eyes. My surroundings get a bit clearer. Now I notice the figures black hair.

"What is it, China?" I grumble.

Suddenly, America starts to laugh. It was quite adorable when he was little-

Argh. Arthur, get a hold of yourself.

I would shake my head to dismiss that thought, but doing so will cause me great pain.

"Aiyah! Where are we, aru?" China inquires, shifting.

"You guys are at my house." America chuckles.

"What!? Why the bloody hell are we in your house?" I demand.

Now, Alfred starts to laugh extremely hard. He tries to respond, but I can't decipher his words.

"You two were seriously drunk last night!" America manages to say.

I hear China gasp beside me.

"Impossible! I would never do such a thing!" He exclaims.

America just keeps on laughing.

"What time is it, anyway?" I ask tiredly. I repeatedly try to rub my eyes in the hopes of clearing up my vision.

Alfred stops laughing for a second. He turns his head, looking towards something.

"Yikes, dudes! It's 7:00! You should be at the school right now!" Alfred shouts.

"Stop yelling, you git!" I murmur, rubbing my forehead.

"No, that cannot be true, aru!" China exclaims.

"Shut it, you two!" I utter loudly, standing up slowly and painfully.

Oh my… what happened last night? I can remember any of it.

"Guys, c'mon! Go eat and get going!" America urges us to move out from his living room into the kitchen.

China and I scour the room for food other than hamburgers and fries.

"All he has is artificially flavored cereal products, aru." China takes out a box with brightly colored characters all over it.

Damn it, those colors are bothering my eyes!

I look into another cupboard, to find a variety of bagels.

"Eh, America, how long have you had these bagels?" I ask, sniffing the bag of bagels.

"Yesterday, they're fresh!" He replies.

Good, I'm famished!

China takes a bagel covered with sesame seeds from the bag.

I take a plain one, and try to find a toaster. My vision is slowly clearing up, but I still have to feel around the room to find my way.

Finally, I feel the toaster, and slip my bagel in. China does the same.

…

About two minutes later, China stops the timer on the toaster. The two bagels pop up.

"What did you do that for? The bagels are obviously not finished being toasted." I tell him, about to set the timer again.

But China stops me before I could reach the knob.

"They're done, aru! See?" He takes out his bagel from the toaster, and places it on a plate.

I sigh. I don't feel like arguing, for once. It feels odd, but so many thoughts are swimming through my head that I can't keep one in place.

I set up the timer once again, leaning against the countertop. America whistles in a room nearby.

…

_Boing!_

My bagel finally pops up.

It is burnt black. To make sure it's up for my satisfaction, I take a bite.

Hard and crunchy. Brilliant!

"Aiyah! Your bagel is all burnt!" China runs over.

I roll my eyes at him.

"It's perfectly fine and delicious!" I say, taking another bite from the bagel.

China gives me a very confused look, and shakes his head.

"他甚至不能烤麵包麵包圈!" He mutters, walking back to the breakfast table.

Unfortunately, I couldn't understand what China was saying, but it doesn't matter for now. The clock now strikes 7: 15!

My eyes widen, and I quickly bustle out of the kitchen into America's living room.

Damn it! I left my bloody papers at my house. I hit my forehead with my face disappointedly.

It looks like I'll just have to not carry my things today.

I go back into the kitchen to warn China, but he's not there. The breakfast table is spotless, as if no one were even there.

America comes into the room, chewing on a hamburger.

"It's morning, and are you honestly eating a hamburger at this time?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Why not?"

I ignore his answer, and head to the door.

"You have a really impressive falsetto, by the way!" America laughs to himself.

What the bloody hell is he talking about? I wonder, stepping out of the house.

…

"I have dishonored my family, aru." China murmurs as we walk quickly towards the school. We had taken a bus from America's capital.

As I passed by the White House once again, I remember the day Canada and I burnt it down.

"Oh, quiet." I tell China. His constant panicking is bothering me. At least I can walk balanced now.

I sigh, my breath becoming visible in the cold December air. China shivers slightly in his silk cloak.

The school comes closer into view. The yard is empty now, reminding me that we were late.

"Let's hurry up!" I exclaim to China, starting to run ahead of him.

"Aiyah, stop yelling! My head is hurting me, aru!" China moans.

My headache has diminished, now. I _am_ a professional drinker, after all! China doesn't have as much tolerance as I. The thought brings a smirk onto my face.

We soon walk through the entrance of William H. Harrison High School.

* * *

**A/N: I hope to make the next chapter more exciting! Sorry for the uninterested plot.**

**BTW, what China had said translates into something like: He cannot even toast bagels!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Settling in an American History Class **

**A/N: ARGH. I've taken so long to write this chapter! School has pretty much taken over my life. Being in honors classes isn't easy, you know! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia DOES NOT belong to me! It belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz!**

* * *

"Ok, class, copy down these notes." I tell the class strictly, holding a ruler in my hand.

A student raises his hand, and I reluctantly pick on him. "Yes, sir?"

"Um…you aren't going to hit us with that are you?" He stares at the ruler nervously.

Ana and Jacqueline giggle at the question for some reason. It's…old, really.

"What? I only use these to discipline rowdy children. I suggest that you not be one of them." I say sarcastically.

The boy, unfortunately, does not catch my tone, and his eyes widen.

Turning back to the board, I write down some more notes with a marker. I keep the book on the desk for reference.

_Britain's Parliament passed the Tea Act in 1773, which was intended to help one of its most important companies, the British East India Company. _

_By allowing the company ship tea directly to the colonies, the Tea Act actually lowered the price of tea. _

_Despite this however, some colonists reacted very negatively to the Act. The Tea Act gave the British East India Company total control of the tea market, which hurt colonial merchants. _

Oh, tea. I can already guess where this is heading. My head immediately starts to throb, thinking about all of that tea lost in the Atlantic Coast.

_These merchants then had to compete with the British East India Company for business. Even though the price of tea was lowered, colonists still had to pay taxes on tea. _

I walk back to the desk, where the lesson plan book lay on top. I flip the page over, and a new heading shows up.

_The Boston Tea Party_

I mentally groan. Why is it necessary to go over these stupid rebellions? It's not like this information is going to be used in casual conversation, unless used to criticize Americans.

_Educated British Citizen: __'Oh, hello, Buddy!'_

_Typical American:__ 'Yo, yo, yo, dog, what's up with yo shizzle?'_

_E.B.C:__ 'Well, have you ever thought about how stupid that rebellion your possible great-great-great-great-great grandfather took part in?'_

_T.A: 'Uh, yo dog, I dunno 'bout that.'_

I shake my head. Most Americans wouldn't even remember about the "Tea Party" after they finish schooling!

Argh. Stop dazing off, Arthur! You know better than to daydream!

_On the night of December 16, 1773, a group of men called the Sons of Liberty gathered at a harbour in Boston, Massachusetts. _

_These men, dressed as Native Americans, boarded a tea ship. _

I feel my face reddening in anger as I write the next sentence.

_Over the span of 3 hours, these "Native Americans" threw 342 crates of perfectly good tea into the waters of the harbour._

Those f****** stupid wankers.

I can't stop now. Let's just get this lesson over with, already!

_The idiotic Yankees shouted in joy, as my-_

I picked up the board eraser to my right, and erased the word, "my".

_The idiotic Yankees shouted in joy as 9,000 pounds of Britain's valuable tea was dumped into the cold, sea water below. _

There! That should do it!

I start to walk away, but my legs suddenly feel like jelly. I flop down to the floor.

"Mr. Kirkland, are you alright?" Ana runs over.

I slowly sit up.

"Yes, dear. Nothing's broken." I murmur, getting up cautiously. My head feels full of air, and I'm very thirsty, all of a sudden.

Damn it. I've been thinking about these thoughts for much too long. Most of the time, I push anything relating to the Revolution out of my head.

Ana gently takes my hand, and leads me to my desk.

"Sit." She orders, handing a bottle of water to me.

I smile a bit at the kind gesture. "Thanks, love." I tell her.

Ana squeals a bit, before retreating back to her desk.

That girl is very altruistic, but quite odd at the same time…

Jacqueline rolls her eyes at Ana as she takes her seat near my desk.

I lean back in my chair, ignoring the stares from the students.

I would go for a break, but there's no one to watch the class-Wait!

Getting up from the chair, I manage to make it to the classroom door without falling over.

"Mr. Kirkland, where are you going?" Jacqueline asks, looking at me suspiciously.

"Just for a break, Jacqueline." I respond.

I then walk out of the door, trying my hardest not to stumble in the large, empty hallway.

Now where is China's classroom? It should be located somewhere around here….

I briefly look inside each classroom that I pass, hoping that the people inside wouldn't see me. It would be extremely embarrassing if they saw me stumbling around like a twat.

I hear a shout somewhere to my right. My head snaps towards that direction, and I realize that it's China!

I hold out my arms, trying to balance myself.

Don't fall…don't fall…

I make it to China's door. I lean against it, and use the minimal strength I have to open it.

"Wang, we need to talk- OH MY!" I say, stricken in shock at the scene in front of me.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh! Cliffhanger! Heehee!

Thanks everyone for reading my fic! I really do appreciate it! It's my fuel to keep writing!

**DON'T LEAVE YET! **

**YOU GET TO CHOOSE WHICH CHARACTER APPEARS NEXT!**

**THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**

**VOTE! :D**


End file.
